More than brotherly love
by AngelicVampireDemon
Summary: When Ace first realizes that he loves Luffy more than he should, it creates problems between the 2 brothers. How should Ace tell Luffy? Will Luffy hate him or will Luffy feel the same way? Warning Yaoi, Yuri and Normal Couples involed there will be violence and etc. We do not own One Piece Just a really big fan :) Don't like AcexLuffy don't read. Rating will go up threw the story.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara: Hello...

Sapphira:Hi!

Gaara: ...

Sapphy: Hope you review and comment! Enjoy the story!

Gaara: This is a AcexLuffy story if you don't like it don't read...Thank you

_Slanted-thoughts _

**Bold-Flashbacks**

*Ace's pov*

_Today is the first day of school and we are already late. I knew it was going to happen..damn narcolepsy. _I watched as my younger brother frantically ran around trying to pull up his pants. I blushed slightly when I saw his boxers. _Damn it I can't think about that right now._ I sighed as the heat in my face went away.

Luffy was my younger brother. He had messy ebony black hair. Brown chocolate eyes that could make angels sin when he gave you a puppy dog look. He has a scar across his left check that gives him a sexy/boyish charm. He was very slender and short. To me that just made him all the more adorable.

_I know it's wrong to think of him like that but I can't help it. Luffy is my world, I have taken care of him since we were little._ I sighed again, Luffy must have noticed this because he looked at me with his worried gaze. "Ace you okay?" His child-like voice pierced my ears. I nodded, as I reached out to ruffle his hair.

"I'm fine Lu. No worries Now come on we are already late." Luffy smiled at me, making my heart stop. _Damn it Lu don't you realize what you do to me._ Luffy laughed as he tugged on my arm. "Let's go then Ace!"

I smiled at him as I grabbed our backpacks and keys. We walked out of our 2 story house. It wasn't a brand new house but it wasn't run down either. It had a very comfortable home feeling to it. It was a light brown color that had a white trimming. It had a old oak tree in the front yard that had a tire hanging from it. A brown picket fence that lead to the backyard.

We reached my motorcycle it was a black harley that had fire streaks on that side. It also held a skull as a front emblem. I handed the backpacks to Luffy as I sat on my motorcycle. Luffy put his backpack on and mine as he slipped behind me. I smiled as his arms wrapped around me. I kicked the motorcycle and started to drive to Grand Line High.

_I love the feeling of Luffy's body pressed against me. I know it's wrong but it's not like we are blood related so that makes it okay,right? It's not like it's incest or is it? Damn it! Stop thinking about it. _I sighed as we reached the school. People in the parking lot were giving us looks of curiosity.

Well it was in the middle of the school year and we were new. It still annoyed me though I hated being stared at. However Luffy just smiled an ear to ear grin at the people. I felt a bit jealous that someone other than me saw that beautiful ear grin.

He turned to hand me my backpack. I smiled at him. He grabbed my arm when we heard a sudden shout. "Hey! Hey Luffy! Ace!" We quickly turned to see a thin boy with really curly black hair that was tied into a ponytail. He had gray overalls on and a bandana on his head. He had really dark tan skin and a super long nose. His black eyes looked up at us with happiness.

"Oh hey Usopp!" Luffy screamed letting go of my arm. My eyes quickly narrowed in jealousy as Luffy was now hugging the other boy we've known since we were little. Shanks,a family friend, knew Usopp's dad Yasopp.

Usopp was hugging Luffy back. I quickly regained my composure, I knew Usopp had a crush on a girl named Kaya. Still it irratied me that he could hug and touch Luffy when ever he wanted. _I know it's not Usopp's fault but still why can't I be allowed to hug Luffy like that..Oh yeah..I am his brother. _I sighed to myself, I didn't hate being Luffy's brother, but I did hate that I couldn't be like Usopp.

I heard some more shouting from a redhaired women and a small child size boy. The red -haired girl was a beauty. She had a nice figure and pretty brown eyes. The small kid next to her had brown eyes and brown hair. He was also wearing a pink hat with a white x in the middle. He was also holding a reindeer doll that had a blue nose.

"Oh Hey Nami. Hey Chopper." I heard Usopp say. The women immediately looked at me. I could tell she liked what she saw because of the way her eyes suddenly light up or so I thought, she suddenly walked up behind me towards a women with long blue hair and azure blue eyes, Nami had suddenly kissed her.

I must have looked shocked because Usopp laughed. "That's Vivi, Nami's girlfriend." I looked at Luffy who was really quiet. He looked at them and suddenly looked at me with a curious gaze. "Ne Ace, Is it okay for people who are the same-sex to be together?" Vivi and Nami must have heard because Nami suddenly smacked him. "Hell yeah it's okay! Why you got a problem with it?"

I suddenly really wanted to choke the girl. Luffy, however just rubbed his head and said, "No I was just wondering because I've never seen a same-sex couple that's all!" He said with a sudden grin. The girl Vivi just sweetly smiled at my kid brother, Nami suddenly looked guilty. "Oh well I am sorry then. Most people try to make fun of us for it."

I looked over at them who seemed really sad suddenly. Luffy noticed too because I saw a certain mischievous look to him. "Well if people cause you problems just let me know and I'll take care of them." I groaned, yup Luffy has already made friends.

The school bell rang, I looked at Luffy who looked at me. He smiled and gave me a good-bye hug. My heart pounded faster and a small blush crossed my face when he kissed me on the check. He must not have noticed anything because he let go with a wave. "Bye Ni-San! See you after school!"

I stood there for a moment still kind of shocked and very happy. Even though I knew Luffy didn't see me in that way, I still couldn't help but relish the feeling of his soft pink lips on my check. I quickly snapped out of it when I heard another kids shouting about being late. _I hope Luffy has a good first day. _


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara: Hello

Sapphira: Hi! This is the second Chapter to More Than Brotherly Love so enjoy!

Slanted-Thoughts

Bold-flashback

*Ace's Pov*

I walked slowly to class. My thoughts were trained on my little brother. _I wonder if he is okay? I hope he has nice teachers. _I sighed and suddenly ran into some one. I backed up a little to see a towering 6'5 man with a muscular build. He had blond hair and green calm eyes.

I blinked for a moment. "Oh I am so sorry..um..." He looked at me with a smile, "Marco, My name is Mr. Marco, I am the Math teacher." I nodded. "I am Portgas D. Ace." I said reaching my hand out.

He took it with a smile and shaked my hand along with my entire arm. He let go, "So you're the new student in my class." I nodded as I looked at my class sheet. He smiled one more time as I walked with him to math class.

He walked in first. He started class with a "Good morning everyone, today we have a new student so please welcome him." I walked into the classroom that had maybe 20 kids.

I instantly noticed a guy with red hair and a huge fur coat. He had huge muscles and was extremely tall. _Taller than me. He must be like 7'2 or something. _

I noticed the guy next to him had black hair and a white fur hat that had black spots on it. He had a small goatee and a perverted look in his eyes.

I stood in front of the class. I hated being stared at. Espically by the piercing eyes that the 2 of them had. I began to get irritated when I heard questions like "Do you work out?" _No, I'm naturally this muscular. (hopefully you understand I am being sarcastic here) _"Is your skin a natural tan?" _No, I am constantly in the darkness *_I rolled my eyes_* _"Do you like anyone?" _..._

*Luffy's Pov*

_Why is there a clown in my class? _The man with a funny big nose and a wierd blue hair looked at me with a funny grin on his painted face. He was saying something about flashy. "So this is the flashy new kid. So be sure to give him a flashy welcome." "Yes mr. Buggy-sama" said the class.

I had went to sit down next to Usopp where I passed by a man with curly eyebrows and blond hair raised his hand. "What your name?" "My name is Monkey D. Luffy. Shishi and you are?" The guy sitting in the back of me muttered something like "Shitty cook."

"What the hell did you call me marimo?" The blond hair boy said. The man the was called Marimo had green hair and green eyes. He also had 3 earrings on his left ear that looked like tear drops.

I stared at him, "Hey Marimo I like your hair." Of course I didn't realize that Marimo was apparently not his name. "Grr, listen kid, my name's Zoro you got that." the man dubbed shitty cook laughed so hard he fell out of his seat. "HAHAHAHA Even the new kid...pphhfff..." Zoro growled at the the guy. "Shitty cook shut the fuck up or I'll cut you up!"

_umm...I know I not supposed to get into fights but if I don't stop them they will probably destroy the classroom...I hope Ace is having a good time atleast._


End file.
